


NewTina Country Fluffy Morning

by tangyyy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Start of smut, cottage, countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Lovely morning in Scamander cottage.





	NewTina Country Fluffy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll like what I imagined…
> 
> Please, once again, don’t forget that I didn’t grow up in an anglophone country so… Sorry for my mistakes !

The air temperature, in the living-room, were somewhere around 15°C in this early morning of December 1929. The hearth of the fireplace which the night before had welcomed a big oak fire, sheltered now a pile of cold ashes. The atmosphere was serene. Still floating in the air, the scent of Shepherds pie cooked by Newt a few hours earlier. Smells mixed with the scents of wood fire and old family tissues freshly washed.

At the bottom of the wooden staircase, Tina put her foot on the ground. The cold terracotta tiles made her shudder. Seeing a pair of worn slippers by the old Chesterfield sofa, she stepped closer and slid her feet into them. Raising her head, she watched herself in an old mirror; Dark circles around her eyes and her big smile said a lot about her morning mood. She wore a wide and light pair of cotton pajamas fitted at the waist and a delicate short-sleeved linen blouse. Shivering again, she grabbed a large burgundy wool plaid and put it on her shoulders. Covered with this blanket, she made her way into the little kitchen. The dishes of the day before were still resting on a corner of the wooden worktop. Not caring, she took out her wand from one of her large trouser pockets and prepared a cup of coffee with an elegant Italian coffee maker.

The hot cup in her hands, Tina walked towards one of the large windows overlooking the garden and the surrounding hillsides. She pulled the thick curtains and settled on the bow window’s bench. Wrapped in the warm blanket, her nose close to the cup of coffee, the young woman gazed at the Wiltshire countryside.  
It snowed that night. A light snow that would melt quickly in the sun during the day but which, for now, covered the valons around with a beautiful white cloth.

Tina sighed contentedly, smiled and rested her head against the wooden wall. It was strange, her, the little Jewish orphan of Manhattan, being here. She knew only the buildings, she was now watching a rabbit running in the neighboring field. She had never celebrated Christmas, now she tried to learn the recipe of the traditional Christmas Pudding. The anxious and solitary young woman she was still a few years back was now a confident married woman.

Newt and Tina, freshly married, had decided together to spend a few days before Christmas in the Scamander family cottage near the small village of Castle Combe. Arrived the day before, they had spent the afternoon to get lost in the countryside, they had cooked, ate then quickly rose in one of the rooms on the 1st floor. The night, though soft, hadn’t been very restful, Tina’s numb members could testify. Newt was still sleeping soundly, he had always been a greater sleeper than Tina.

Lost in her mind, the young woman drank the last sip of coffee without really realising it. Tina rose slowly, put her cup on the small white coffee table in the living room, left the slippers at the bottom of the staircase and went back upstairs.

Silently, the young woman pushed the bedroom’s door. Thanks to a small magic fireball that burned all night long in a corner of the room, the air temperature here was much warmer than in the living room. Tina took a step on the thick flower carpet and watched her man. Newt slept on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms. The heavy feather eiderdown had slipped to the mid-buttocks of the young man. His bare skin, pale and freckled, was lightly lit by a soft ray of sunlight escaping from the thick curtains of a big window.

Suddenly troubled at the sight of her husband, naively beautiful, Tina dropped the plaid at her feet and returned to slip into the bed. She settled near Newt and put the covers back on their two bodies. The thick cotton sheets were soft and perfectly warm. Shivering with well-being, she stretched her thin legs and tied them to those of her man. The latter, deeply asleep, didn’t move. Tina stayed a long time watching him sleeping, enjoying every inch of his face. Stroking his messy hair, she get closer to him. She loved his smell, she has come to realise this recently. She was crazy about his scent, his real smell, not the one of the day, changed by the different scents of his activities, no, the one of the morning, his true smell, the one of his body, of his soul. He smelled milk. A fresh milk slightly sweet, a little acid, with a hint of spice, cardamom perhaps. She buried her face against him and let herself go to the soft morning slumber.

“‘Morning.” Newt’s voice was rocky and still clouded with sleep. He had'nt moved an ich except for opening his eyes with difficulty to watch Tina’s face, close to his.  
"Hi.” Replied the young woman in a smile, opening her eyes, surprised to have felt asleep again. "Slept well ?  
-Like a kneazle.” Newt answered, turning slightly to face Tina, he put a hand on her waist and kissed the base of her throat. "You smell coffee.  
-I just woke up a little while ago… It snowed.  
-Perfect weather for a bed day…” New replied, burying his face in the neck of his wife, his naked body mingling with her. Tina couldn’t hold back a small airy laugh.  
“Didn’t you talk about an expedition to Stourhead Gardens to see a very rare subspecies of knarls before your family arrives for Christmas?” She asked in a falsely innocent tone, squeezing her man a little closer to her.  
Newt growled.  
“I have very bad ideas sometimes, you know it…”

As the silence gradually fell back into the cozy bedroom, Newt’s belly made a loud gurgling sound.  
“I’m going to make you toasts.” Tina started to get up before Newt brought her back to him.  
” No ! Don’t leave me!” He exclaimed, clinging to her like a child around a precious toy.  
“Newt, don’t act like a child, you have to eat something.  
-No no, that’s fine.  
-I offer a breakfast in bed and Sir still finds a way to complain.” Tina joked as she struggled to escape from the arms of her man. "Come on, I’ll be back in a minute!” She said, once raised. She was about to leave the room, when Newt’s voice, more serious and deeper than a few seconds before, stopped her in her tracks.  
"Love.”

She turned right round.

In the bed, the young man had leaned on his elbow, had raised one leg and, staring at Tina, had thrown the blankets to the ground, revealing his naked body, much more awake than that Tina had suspected. A somewhat grotesque attitude, reinforced by the totally exaggerated and deceptively seductive game of Newt’s eyebrows, which Tina could have laughed if she hadn’t been so hypnotised by the vision of this beautiful man who was her now.

She sighed and rushed to join him.  
“You’re impossible. Impossible! ”  
Newt gave a little cry of victory and kissed his wife eagerly.

Biting her lips as the young man was busy to undo the ties of her pajama pants, Tina cameback for a moment into her own thoughts. Did she have the right to be so happy, so fulfilled? When would it stop? Did she really deserve all this happiness? Thoughts quickly interrupted by Newt’s ingenious and oh so curious lips…

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kidos are very very very welcomed ;)


End file.
